Vida Inteira
by sephoraluv
Summary: Após voltarem de Nova york. Regina e Robin têm um difícil recomeço. Será que os truques de uma irmã malvada tem capacidade de destruir o amor verdadeiro? Como destino e escolhas vão moldar seus finais felizes? Fic 100% outlawqueen


O homem se aproximou dela, e mentiria se nunca o tivesse notado em Storybrook, afinal ela não era cega e sabia apreciar a beleza masculina. O fato é que ela nunca teve muito interesse em abordá-lo. No tempo que ela teve Graham era satisfatório. Havia também o truque da porção do esquecimento que ela havia feito muitas vezes na floresta encantada, isto é, ir para cama com um homem que lhe interessasse e fazê-lo esquecer logo depois.

Por alguma razão ética, Regina nunca fez isso em Storybrook, ela tinha Graham... Guardar o coração dele numa caixa já era o suficiente, e depois Robin, e esse era amor verdadeiro.

Regina estava com raiva e confusa. Raiva de Zelena. Robin a queria, mas ela não conseguia lidar com o fato dele ter seguido frente com a irmã dela disfarçada.  
Depois de tudo que passaram, ela não conseguia confiar nele, era como se um laço tivesse se rompido, mesmo ela sabendo que a culpa não foi dele, mas a raiva não foi por ele ter feito algo, pelo contrário, foi por ter deixado de fazer. Mesmo que ela se esforçasse para pensar racionalmente e perdoá-lo ela pediu-lhe um tempo.

Beber era melhor que magia, e foi no buraco do coelho que ela viu o xerife de notthingan. Ela estava como quem quisesse matar um. Quando ele se aproximou.

\- _Eu nunca tive coragem de falar com a rainha, mas devo admitir que vê-la aqui, e não lhe oferecer uma bebida, seria desperdiçar sorte._

Ela sorriu na certeza de que iria aproveitar.

_\- Obrigada! _

Ela agradeceu a barman e ao homem da voz imponente e postura atlética ao seu lado. Instintivamente ela estava pronta pra flertar, para beber e esquecer tudo.

_\- Roger de Laci, eu era o xerife em Nottingham !_ O xerife estendeu a mão se apresentou a morena.

_\- Você disse Nottingham ? _

_\- Sim e Sim eu conheço Robin Hood, o ladrão_. – Ele pronunciou o nome do inimigo com desdém.

Por alguma razão ela sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Era impressionante como todas as pessoas da cidade sabiam cada passo que ela dava.

_\- Eu não quero falar dele._ \- Ela disse em tom vingativo.

_-Nem eu. Que tal falarmos do que realmente importa?_

_\- E o que realmente importa., xerife?_

_\- Seus olhos, seu sorriso, suas curvas e é claro seus lábios que parecem macios. _– Lição número 1 sobre os homens de Notthingan: Eles adoram um flerte, e para sorte deles, a rainha também. Regina sorriu descaradamente, alternando seu olhar para os lábios e olhos do homem, enquanto ele se aproximava tocando-lhe o queixo

_\- Você gostaria de ter certeza? _\- Ela se entregou de vez ao momento.

\- _Eu não sei do eu você está falando mas já digo sim_.

Então ela se aproximou e beijou delicadamente o canto dos lábios dele.

Ele sentiu o coração acelerar e uma vontade súbita de colocar a mulher sobre o balcão do bar e fodê-la como se não houvesse amanhã. Porém menos agressivo que seus pensamentos ele segurou a pela nuca e a beijou, um beijo profundo. Regina sentiu um arrepio na coluna provavelmente por causa da adrenalina. Ele a beijou de novo e ficaram alguns momentos ali invadindo o espaço pessoal do outro entre drinks, risadas e conversas fiadas.

Passado alguns minutos Robin e Will adentram ao local. Ao abrir a porta Robin vê sua rainha como xerife, o mesmo xerife do qual lhe tinha roubado Marian. Raiva. Ele ficou completamente atordoado, ouviu Will dizer alguma coisa, mas seu corpo já estava próximo do 'casal', que se agarrava, em público, mas ainda não tinha visto Robin chegar. Ele ainda tentou usar a razão, respirando pausadamente.

-_Sai de perto dela._ -Robin silabou.

_\- Não! dessa vez você perdeu.. _

Regina estava meio tonta quando ouviu a voz de Robin, e seu coração gelou.

_\- Eu te avisei!_

Robin simplesmente esmurrou xerife que lhe devolveu o  
Soco. E logo outros homens intervieram, separando um do outro. No entanto a confusão já estava formada.

_\- Robin, a rainha não te quer, nem lembra mais de você_. – O xerife provocou novamente. _Você preferiu a Marian não foi_?! - Regina sentia perfurações em seu coração ao ouvir as palavras do xerife.

_\- Cala a boca! _

-_Então é pessoal?_ Regina se colou ou entre os dois. _\- Pois fiquem sabendo que eu não sou nenhum joguete, ela disse ao xerife. Aqui nesta cidade sou eu quem joga._

\- _Regina, você não é isso e você merece um homem de verdade que lute por você. Não um ladrão indeciso._ – Robin conseguiu se soltar dos caras que o seguravam e se aproximou da morena.

\- Regina esse cara é um... Sai de perto dele.

Ela estava com raiva com os dois, aquilo não era o feitio dela. Estava sentindo com um troféu, mas a vontade de provocar Robin era muito maior.

_-Eu não vou sair, vou continuar bebendo com o xerife. _

Antes que ela desse conta, sentiu um puxão no braço. Robin a arrastava para fora do estabelecimento enquanto Will e outro cara seguravam o xerife.

_\- Você só pode está ficando maluca! Você não conhece esse cara, e você estava beijando ele o que você bebeu? _–Ele gritava enfurecido.  
E ela se sentia pequena, com raiva, com culpa, com muita raiva.

\- O que você quer que eu faça?! Eu sou livre. E você partiu meu coração!

_\- Regina você me disse para seguir em frente, você me colocou pra fora da cidade._

_\- E você não reconheceu sua esposa? - _Ela gritava enfurecida.

_-Vai a merda!_ Ela terminou de gritar dando meia volta, mas logo sentiu outro puxão no braço. Sentiu o sangue subir e magia formigando lhe as pontas dos dedos. Ele a puxou com força fazendo-a se virar de frente com ele.

_\- Eu não vou a merda! Sabe porque? porque eu já estava lá. Eu estou lá._

_-Não seja idiota. Robin. Me solta! _

_\- Se eu te ver com ele novamente..._ Ele apertou a mandíbula.

_\- Você vai fazer o que? Arrumar outra briga de bar_? -Ela riu sarcástica. _\- Belo exemplo pro Roland_

_\- Experimenta, então! – _Ele não seria ele, se não arrumasse um jeito de provocá-la. Parecia que ele necessitava de contato, seja qual fosse, nem que fossem os dois aos berros, ele precisava já havia soltado ela.

_\- Você está me ameaçando?_ Ela se aproximou dele com toda postura maléfica que ela tinha. - _Devo lhe lembrar que quem tem mágica aqui sou eu. Quem tem poder aqui sou eu. _-Ela não conseguiu manter o tom de voz,e voltou a gritar na cara dele.

_-E eu gostaria de lembrar a vossa majestade que toda mágica tem um preço. Você me pediu espaço Regina, e eu estou te dando. Por favor tente entender meus motivos._

_\- Robin você não manda em mim. Com quem eu saio ou deixo de sair, entendeu?E eu não vou falar novamente. – _Ela finalmente conseguiu se acalmar.- _Eu realmente preciso de espaço, e espaço de você, logo não é da sua conta que eu beijo. _

\- ok. Ele se sentiu derrotado e frustrado, não tinha jeito. Ele precisava provar pra ela que o verdadeiro amor é mais forte que mágica. Ele também precisava se entender...

Regina seguiu pela rua, enquanto via David se aproximando com um dos carros da delegacia, provavelmente por causa da briga que a envolvia. A ultima coisa que ela queria, era ir a delegacia.

Ela estava com raiva de Robin, de Zelena, e até da Marian morta. Esse sentimento era tão comum em sua vida. Então ela tentou se lembrar de que sentimentos ela gostava de ter. Archie havia lhe dito que ela que não tinha controle sobre as coisas que aconteciam, mas ela tinha que tentar controlar seus sentimentos perante aos acontecimentos.

Reginar respirou fundo. Lembrou dos beijos do xerife, e logo da cara de Robin, ela sorriu para si mesma. No entanto ela lembrou de Roland e sentiu saudades, lembrou dos sentimentos. Estar com Roland era ternura. Lembrou dos olhos apaixonados de Robin antes de NY e depois do olhar arrependimento de 10 minutos atrás. Ela não conseguia confiar mais nele, foi quando decidiu ir ao consultório de Archie.


End file.
